


Dancing and Blowing off the Prom King

by nursal1060



Series: Billy/Teddy Romance [2]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types, Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Begging, Billy takes care of him, Blow Jobs, Bottom Teddy, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Cute Ending, Cuties, Dancing, Dirty Dancing, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, High School, Horny Teenagers, Hulkling - Freeform, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Pillow Talk, Porn With Plot, Porn little plot, Prom, Prom kings, Romance, Rough Oral Sex, Sex Talk, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spring Break, Teasing, Teddy and Billy dance at prom, Teddy gets a boner, Teen Romance, Teenage Dorks, Teenagers, Top billy, True Love, Wiccan - Freeform, Wickling - Freeform, Xavier Institute, Yaoi, prom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 12:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10899810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: As Prom Kings, Billy and Teddy are enjoying their dances...until Teddy goes a little too far and ends up with a boner, needing his king to help him out and promise him more romance.





	Dancing and Blowing off the Prom King

**Author's Note:**

> This shot fic was from a smaller multipairing fanfic I wrote with my friend KJ, and I decided to edit and publish it so it could get the recognition it deserves ;)
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated, enjoy! <3

It was school dance night at Xavier Institute. Hank was DJing, and all the students were on the dance floor, including soon-to-be prom kings, Billy Kaplan and Teddy Altman.  
Like a typical teen who liked pushing his boundaries, Billy lead Teddy into the middle of the dance floor where he proceeded to dance against Teddy, so close in fact that it felt like there was no clothing between them. Teddy blushed but Billy grinned, showing no sign of letting up. Teddy smiled a little and held Billy’s hands, dancing back against him, causing Billy to smirk.  
Minutes into the dance, Teddy was panting slowly as he blushing grew, "H-Hey...B-Billy..."  
Billy smiled and pulled Teddy close, so their whole bodies were almost pressed to each other, “Yes Teddy-Bear?”  
Teddy whispered as quiet as he could, "I...can't dance...with...this boner...b-bathroom?"  
Billy smirked more, “Oh? Can’t wait until we get back upstairs, huh? Maybe you shouldn’t have teased me…”  
Teddy blushed deeply and said, "N-No sex...please...I just...I need it taken...care of..."  
Billy chuckled, “Alright, I’ll take care of you, you big dork.” The two rushed to the boys washroom, which had been lavishly decorated with carpet, sofas and gigantic plants for the dance.  
Billy pulled Teddy into one of the stalls, “I warned you before the dance not to tempt me~ Now look who’s too excited~” Teddy was flushed and a little pale, not struggling against being undressed by his boyfriend. Billy knelt down on his knees and looked up at Teddy, before unzipping Teddy’ pants. His boner sprang loose from the confines of his clothes, causing the gentleman to cover his face.  
Billy chuckled in amusement at Teddy’s reaction before lightly kissing Teddy’ boner. Teddy took a sharp breath in as he felt Billy on him. Billy wasted no time as he took most of Teddy’s member into his mouth and began to bob his head down on him. Teddy opened his mouth to moan but found himself with no words, only gasps and sharp moans. Billy continued his work as he sped up, using his tongue more and more to get Teddy closer to release.  
Teddy began to moan softly, "Ooooooh~ Billy..."  
Billy smirked and took his lips off of Teddy, telling him, “This is your punishment, baby. Beg if you want me to finish you up.”  
Teddy turned pale and said softly, "B-Billy...p-please..."  
Billy teased with a grin, “What was that? I can’t hear you.”  
Teddy arched against the stall’s wall and begged him, "Billy...Billy...please...more...more! I want...I want to cum..." Billy had a devious grin on his face before eagerly obeying Teddy’ wishes. Billy’s tongue danced around Teddy’s member even faster as he encased him in his mouth, listening to Teddy’s whines become more desperate. About a minute of teasing and pleasuring later, Teddy pressed his whole back against the wall and covered his mouth as he turned red and whined before he came inside Billy' mouth.  
After, his arms dropped to his side, he asked as Billy came up for a kiss. "D-Do you...want me to...give you a handjob...too?"  
Billy kissed Teddy and purred, “I think I’d rather wait until tonight, so I can have all of you.”  
Teddy smiled, "Thanks...but...do you...want to relax...on the sofa for now? I'm...kinda...gonna have a hard time...walking."  
Billy chuckled, “You always do after this~ alright, we can relax in here for a bit.”  
They went out to the sofa in the main area of the washroom. Billy sat down and Teddy put his head on Billy' lap, saying, "Mmmm...you're so warm babe."  
Billy pet Teddy’ hair and told him, “It’s nice to share the warmth with you.”  
Billy drew circles on his thigh and breathed out, "Today...has to be...the best day of my life...so far. Well...other than our first date...and losing my virginity."  
Billy smiled and spoke, “So you really do love me… I knew it.”  
Teddy smiled and said, "I do...of course...or I'd be sitting here a virgin."  
Billy rolled his eyes and teased, “A poor virgin vulnerable to being thrown in a volcano sacrifice on any of our missions.”  
Teddy chuckled lightly, "Not anymore...I'm a taken man...a happily-fucked boyfriend."  
Billy laughed and snorted, “I don’t think you have ever sounded that ridiculous.”  
Teddy laughed, "I'm cheesy. I tamed your wild inner-wiccan side, now it's just for me see in bed."  
Billy smirked, “Only for you~”  
Teddy asked after a moment, "I'm going be sore by the time we get back to class tomorrow, aren't I?"  
Billy smiled and said, “You’re gonna need the whole spring break to recover from what I want to do with you. I’ll say that much.”  
Teddy smiled back and said, "It's going to be fine, I'll get used to it before you know it."  
The punk rolled his eyes and teased, “We’ve done it a lot before, and look at you now. Sitting on the couch, recovering from only a blowjob.”  
Teddy pouted, "Because we haven't done it in more than 2 weeks. You know how midterms are."  
Billy chuckled and sarcastically said, “Uh huh, you’ll be totally fine after several days of me fucking you in every way and direction possible while the halls are silent.”  
Teddy blushed and whispered, "Well, you don't hear me complaining."  
Billy smiled, “Good, I’ve got a lot of sexual tension built up over those past two weeks, Teddy Bear.”  
Teddy smiled and blushed, "That ends tonight."  
Billy smirked and teased, “It’ll take more than a night.”  
Teddy blushed, "A whole week of fucking. I can’t wait for it." Billy chuckled and hummed deeply as he played with Teddy’ hair. Teddy smiled and blushed happily before their classmates came to gather them so they could be accepted as Xavier Institute’s Cutest Couple and Prom Kings.


End file.
